


Moving In and Moving On

by SERunion7



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Building Love, Building Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, No Haley, Sex, no Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SERunion7/pseuds/SERunion7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had this dream last night and I love how I am dreaming of Criminal Minds fan fictions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this was part of my dream last night and I am going to make the rest of my dream into a series!

Spencer woke up to heat. Flames. His apartment was on fire. He shot out of bed and grabbed his gun that laid on the bedside table. Screaming as the steaming metal hit his smooth skin. He rushed out of his room and grabbed a towel, covering his head, as he made his way through the flames to his front door. When he made it out of the apartment he was greeted with men in fire suits, and his crying neighbor. He heard shouting for a medic and then all went black as he passed out from the smoke in his lungs. 

When he woke up all of his senses pushed through him at once. He heard a ringing in his ears then the beeping of machines. He didn't want to try to open his eyes, afraid that the red hot flames would be there to laugh in his face. He felt an unfamiliar pressure on his right hand and barley fluttered his thumb. There pressure gripped his hand. Then he heard the shocking voice. Expecting it to be Garcia or at least JJ. But no it was the deep, smooth voice of Aaron Hotchner.

"Spencer, come on open your eyes. I know you are in there. Please just pull through this. I really need to talk to you."  _Spencer?_

Reid's eyes fluttered and he heard an intake of breath when he slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted with his boss, looking quite concerned. Spencer furrowed a brow and swallowed. 

"God, Reid you scared us. Are you okay?" Aaron asked scooting much closer than his chair would allow.

Spencer blinked a few times and turned his head looking at his heart monitor, then shut his eyes. 

"Spencer?" He opened his eyes. "I need you to say something."

"Water." His raspy voice was difficult to hear.

Hotch nodded and took the cup by the table side, handing it to the younger man. Spencer gulped down half of the glass before handing it back over to his boss. He cleared his throat and settled with the wetness that had returned to his mouth. Spencer sat up a bit in bed looking over at his boss.

"What happened?" 

Hotch took a deep breath, averting his eyes, and sitting back. "Spencer. I am going to tell you something and I want you to be completely calm. Okay?" All trace of concern was gone, and all seriousness had seeped in. 

Spencer eyed his boss with suspicion. "Hotch, what happened?"

"The unsub on the last case broke out of jail last night. He tracked down where all of us live, but he could only get to mine and yours before they caught him. His plan was to burn down everyone on the teams houses." Hotch wouldn't meet his eyes.

Aaron heard heart wrenching sob. His head shot up to see silent tears rolling down the round cheeks of his suburbanite. Aaron scooted back up to him and took his hand again. "Spencer we will get through this. Okay?" 

Spencer pulled his hand away. "No. All 5,857 of my mothers letters where in that apartment." Spencer looked away tears dancing on his face.

Aaron cleared his throat, catching the attention of Spencer. He pulled up a shoe box and set it on Spencer's lap. Spencer slowly opened hit and sighed in relief when he saw the barely burnt but ash covered letters. 

Spencer laid back down closing his eyes, fingering the edge of the maroon box. "How?" He asked.

"I was there when you rushed out of the apartment. Your neighbor called saying that he knee was twitching?" Spencer laughed, must have been an inside joke. "Anyway I got there and when they where rushing you here I went inside. Looking for anything important that I might be able to save for you. I remembered you telling your mom over the phone how you kept her letters next to your couch so you could read them whenever." 

Spencer looked at him like he had snakes for hair. "Wait let me get this straight. You ran into a burning building for a few bundles of letters that you have no purpose to even care about, for me?" 

Aaron nodded like it was a stupid question. "Yup."

"I don't know if I should hug you for saving something very valuable to me, or yell at you for putting your life in danger for me." Spencer sounded genuinely confused which had Aaron laughing. Soon Spencer was laughing with him and there where tears rolling down both of their cheeks now.

When their laughing fit passed they sat in silence for a while. Spencer looked over at the older man who looked deep in thought and was staring off into space. 

"Hotch, how bad was the damage?" 

"Pretty bad... When the fireman got there the living room through bedroom had been pretty well gone." 

Spencer sighed and looked away. "So pretty much the whole apartment?"

"Yeah.."

Spencer looked back at his boss. "What about yours?" 

Aaron laughed a sad laugh. He slouched down and put his head in his hands. 

Spencer sighed. "That bad huh?" He asked.

Hotch hummed and nodded.

"Hotch. What are we going to do?" Spencer sounded like he was going to cry again.

Hotch sat up and grabbed the younger mans hands. "We are going to get through this together. You and I. Okay?" 

Spencer nodded not looking hopeful.

**__________________________**

 

The team came and went. Derek brought over some of Reid's clothes that he left there when he had to spend three weeks at his house, after the bullet to the knee. JJ sat by Spencer's side the whole time while Garcia fussed over him, making the team laugh and Spencer grumble. Rossi offered to let them stay with him in his mansion, but Reid turned him down, saying it was a little overwhelming. Aaron was determined to stay anywhere with Reid, saying that neither of them needed to be alone at this moment in life. So they ended up staying at a hotel together, which Dave insisted that he pay for. Each in a separate room, for as long as they needed, but side by side. 

They got to the hotel, with light bags traveling behind them, and settled in their rooms. A few hours after they settled in Aaron was standing outside Spencer's door. He knocked once loud enough to hear but not to loud to disturb the other people staying at the hotel. Looking down at the case file in his hand he heard some shifting around on the other side of the door then footsteps growing louder. Spencer peeped through the hole, seeing that it was his boss, opened the door. Spencer smiled and nodded in the older man who was in blue jeans and a charcoal grey polo. Aaron walked in and stood by Spencer's bed, trying not to profile the temporary living conditions.

"Is that the case?" Spencer asked eyeing the file.

"Yeah, the team will be leaving tonight around eight." Aaron handed him the file. He watched as Reid flew his hand down the three pages that where clipped together, then close the brown booklet. 

"Not much of a case.." Aaron said.

"So why are they going?" Spencer questioned under his breath, speaking more to himself than to his boss. He started to move across the room with the file in his hand but when he passed by Hotch he felt the file being pulled away.

"No, Reid. We are to sit this one out."

"Oh come on Hotch. It's not like we are on vacation, we can still help."

"No we can't. Strauss gave us specific orders to clear our heads. Two weeks. You know that."

Spencer pouted and sat heavily on the end of his bed, looking up at his boss.

"Reid don't pout. It is kinda like vacation." Hotch tried, a smirk edging up the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah one where I have to pay off my Home Insurance, then try and find a cheep place in under a week that goes with the rest of the money I have from paying my moms medical bill. Great vacation." Spencer's voice was drenched with sarcasm. 

Aaron lightly laughed and sat on the edge of the bed next to Reid. Spencer looked over at him.

"Want something stronger than water or coffee?" Spencer asked

"Hell yes." Aaron replied.

Spencer smiled and went to the minibar, pulling out some scotch, he handed the bottle over to Aaron. When Spencer came back over with two glasses Hotch broke the seal and poured them both a glass. 

"Well... Cheers." Spencer said as he raised his glass.

"Cheers." Aaron replied clinking the glasses together.

They sipped in silence for a while until Aaron said something that had been eating at his brain.

"Reid..."

"Hmm?"

"You said you didn't really have the money to fully buy another apartment or house right?"

Spencer looked over at his boss with a raised brow. "Yeah...."

Hotch set down his glass and turned on the bed, lifting his leg on it. 

"Well I was thinking. What if we bought an apartment big enough for the both of us. And we split the cost..."

"No , Hotch I can't ask you to do that."

"No one asked anything. It is just an idea." Hotch smiled.

"Why? Why would you want to share an apartment with me? You have the money for your own place. Why would you want to take me in as a burden?" Spencer asked in a seriousness.

"Is that what you think you are to me? A burden?" Spencer looked down. "Reid you are an asset to my team. You are an amazing friend who has helped me through more than I can ever repay you for. Not once in my life have I ever remotely considered you a burden." 

By this time Hotch had a hold of Reid's wrist and was squeezing just a tad to tight. Spencer cleared his throat and tapped his bosses hand. Hotch released his grip quickly.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"It's okay" Reid rubbed his wrist and stood from the bed.

"Well I will look into your offer." Spencer said as Aaron stood.

"Okay.. Good.. Well see you in the morning. Don't forget that you don't need to set an alarm."

"Noted." Spencer waved after his boss as he left the room.

 

 

**TBC!!**

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the apartment is a studio apartment. Keep that in mind!

It had been a week since the conversation about moving in together. They had movie nights every other night. Reid would bring the liqueur and Hotch would order pizza or another takeout. Their friendship was becoming stronger every time they would see each other. Even just last Wednesday they had a movie night and a little to much to drink, so Hotch just slept on the small recliner in Reid's room. Every time one of them would bring up the fires they would get silent and awkward. Until Hotch had enough and was going to try and bring up that night.

It was Reid's turn to hold movie night in his room. When Hotch got there he had Chinese takeout with him. Spencer had insisted that he teach him how to eat with chopsticks. So Aaron showed up at his door around 9:30, bag of food in his hands. Normally they would just walk into each others rooms, but he didn't have an extra hand, so he knocked with lightly kicking the door. He heard Spencer moving towards" the door.

"Why didn't you just- Oh.." Spencer moved past to let the man, with his arms full, in.

"Yeah." Hotch chuckled lightly setting the food down on the bed.

Spencer climbed on the bed and sat with his back to the headboard. Aaron did the same on the other side, flicking on the television with the remote, as he did so. They sat back eating and lightly taking until Aaron brought up the main subject on his mind.

"Spencer."

"Aaron." Aaron had insisted that he was to be called by his first name outside of work. Calling it the 'Neighbor Privileges'.

"I have given you a week to think about my offer."

"Indeed you have. And it was more than enough time." Spencer replied with a small smile on his face.

"Well..?" Aaron was starting to get impatient which was making Spencer laugh.

"I hope you know that I took this offer into deep consideration. I have spent many hours thinking everything over and yes, I will buy an apartment with you." Spencer smiled when Aaron's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Spencer nodded. "Brilliant! Reid this will be great! We can start looking now!"

Spencer laughed at his bosses enthusiasm. He finished his food and set the container down. Then pulled out his tablet from under his pillow and searched apartments for sale near the area. They sat closer together so they could both see and Spencer could smell Aaron's aftershave. He tried to focus on the loading screen but it was extremely difficult when his bosses hand was resting on his thigh to he could hold himself up while leaning over.

The page loaded and they spent a while looking at apartment. Finding some that one liked but the other didn't. It was difficult to compromise with two very stubborn people. Finally they scrolled to one that the both awed over. Tapping the screen Spencer read off the advantages to the fair sized apartment. 

"One fairly large bathroom, large kitchen area, medium living space, one office, two bedrooms. Oh Aaron look! It has a balcony!" Aaron laughed at Spencer's excitement over a balcony.

"It looks perfect." Aaron smiled at the younger man.

When Spencer turned his head smiling he caught his bosses eyes staring at his lips. Spencer's smile slowly faltered. He leaned forwards and waited, seeing if this was what his friend wanted. Aaron slowly moved forwards a few inches and calmly placed his lips against the younger mans. The kiss slowly progressed with added pressure and hands flying to the back of each others necks. Spencer moaned into the kiss making Aaron growl deep in his chest. His inner alpha was coming to life.Spencer briefly pulled back panting for air. Aaron kissed him quickly a few times. 

"Aaron." Spencer panted breathlessly. 

Aaron moaned and stroked his hand down Spencer's hair.

"We can't do thi-" Another kiss. 

"Spencer. Shut. Up." Spencer obeyed the command. He shifted and straddled the older mans legs. Kissing his way into the open and willing mouth, he could feel the growl in the older mans chest, and the hard on that was next to his. Feeling confident in himself, Spencer rocked his hips forward, making the older man gasp. And making himself whimper.

"God, Spence." Aaron flipped them over to where he was hovering over the younger man. Spencer smiled devilishly at him attacking his kiss swollen lips again.

Aaron ground his hips into Spencer's making the young man moan and uncontrollably. With every hump down Spencer would meet his hips, and chase after him when he would lift away. Aaron laughed and kissed his new lover. 

"Aaron.... please." Spencer panted, racking his finger nails along his bosses clothed back.

"What do you want Spencer?" Aaron asked latching his lips on the exposed neck. Slamming his hips down onto the other mans faster and harder.Spencer's breathing picked up and Aaron knew the young genius was close. Hell, he was close himself. 

"So.. so..close..." Spencer's breath hitched and he bucked his hips into the other mans one last time before Aaron felt wet warmth between them. 

Spencer fell back onto the bed gasping for breath. Aaron was panting as well, but he noticed that the older man didn't release. He knew the other man had been hard but he never let go. Spencer sat up when his breathing was back under control and unbuttoned his cum covered jeans, throwing them off, he climbed onto Aaron's lap again. Aaron gave him a confused look and quirked an eyebrow at him. Spencer was in his boxers and kissing him sloppily, then pushed him back to lay down. Aaron chucked at his new lovers forcefulness. Spencer kissed him one last time before trailing down his body. His hands unbuttoned each button on the shirt. Kissing where his fingers had once been. When he finally got the shirt of he stared at the scarred and muscled chest. He looked back up at Aaron who was looking away from him. There was a blush on his cheeks but what looked like tears in his eyes. Spencer traced his jawline with his finger, forcing the older man to look at him. Aaron turned to him and looked him in the eye. Never breaking eye contact, he slowly bent down and kissed the longest and most visible of the nine scars. Aaron dropped the tear that was barely hanging on. Spencer kissed all of the other scars with just as much love. 

When he had kissed each scar to his satisfaction, he traveled further down the body, Stopping at Aaron's waistband. Spencer looked up at his new lover with lust in his eyes. His eyes where also asking something. _Maybe permission?_ Aaron nodded and Spencer grinned. _Yes, permission._  

Spencer unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down, taking the boxers with him. Aaron's cock popped out and hit his stomach. Aaron groaned as the cool air hit his burning skin. Spencer licked his lips and settled himself between Aaron's legs. Spencer reached out and grabbed hold of Aaron's leaking member. He slowly liked the tip of the cock. Aaron moaned and grabbed onto the bed sheets, balling his fists. Spencer's tongue mouthed the slit and then he took the whole head into his mouth. He slowly took the large member as far as he could into his mouth, holding his place, and back off. He did this a few time, bobbing his head up and down onto the large dick. He heard the groans and moans coming from under him. He moaned around the length, causing the older man to shiver violently. Aaron's hand flew to his hair gripping it tightly. Spencer could feel the moment when the cock started to twitch and Aaron was pulling at his hair to get him to release the dick. Spencer slapped his hand away and out of his hair. He heard a groan and felt the hot shots of liquid enter his mouth. Swallowing around the cock he bobbed two more times before pulling off. 

Aaron stared at Spencer with amazement. The young doctor moved up his body and kissed his mouth, making him taste himself. Which earned a groan. When the men pulled away from each other they leaned their foreheads together. Spencer finished undressing himself and laid down in front of his new lover. Aaron draped his arm protectively around Spencer's waist. 

"So are we getting the apartment?" Aaron joked.

Spencer laughed and turned in his lovers arms. He kissed him and snuggled into his bare chest. Falling into deep sleep.

That was answer enough.

 

 

**TBC!!**

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating anything in a really long time! I have had a lot of shit go down in my personal life and it has been a rough past few moths. But I am back now and am going to try to update more frequently on my works! Also I got 'Hotchner, Hospitals, and Hearts' updated! So go check that out! Bye love you guys and I hope you all like it! ~Sierra. <3

The next morning was spent setting up meetings with the house realtor. It was a busy day of phone calls and bargaining. Of course Hotch was getting frustrated and started yelling into the phone. Spencer stood by the door of his hotel room waiting for the next person to come knocking on the door complaining. Finally after seven people knocked on the door, Spencer marched over to Hotchner and demanded the phone. When Hotchner handed it over Spencer quickly kissed him and took over the situation. He had the woman agreeing for a meeting within thirty seconds. Due to his nonstop listing of facts about how 'you could be a better sales woman' they got a meeting squared away. 

Hotchner scowled at him as Reid dangled his cell phone in front of his face. With an evil smirk Aaron quickly picked up a squealing Spencer. Spencer laughed and kicked until he was thrown on his bed. He climbed up on the bed after him. Settling himself over Spencer and leaning down to kiss him.

"Your'e welcome." Spencer chuckled. 

Aaron growled and moved down to latch onto his neck. Not soon after Reid could feel himself getting hot and bothered. He knew that he would more than likely have a hickey there in the afternoon. He pushed at Aaron's shoulders. 

"Stop stop." Quickly Hotch shot up and rested on his heels. Raising an eyebrow down at the young. 

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

Instead on answering he moved his hands to Aaron's belt. He pulled the older man's pants down and released hi acing member. Spencer licked his lips, "If I get you I want all of you." 

Aaron smiled and leaned down capturing his young doctor's mouth then moved down to release Spencer from his own trousers.

When they were both freed from there clothes they spent almost an hour just memorizing each other's bodies and touches.

When he couldn't hold back anymore Spencer tossed Aaron the lube they bought late last night. Right as Aaron opened the cap his cell went off. 

"Fuck." He growled.

"Leave it." Spencer gasped rolling his hips up into his partners. 

Hotch tossed his phone on the table and went back to work. A few seconds later it went off again. This time Spencer whined and Aaron threw himself of the bed.

He snapped the phone open almost breaking in.

"What?!" He barked.

"Mr. Hotchner?" A woman's voice trembled over the other line.

"Yes?" Hotch asked still irritated. Spencer came over to stand with him, playing with the hairs on his chest. 

"Hello, my names Cathy Harris. You called about the studio apartment for sale on Hollow Drive?"

Aaron lit up. "Oh yes, yes I did."

"Great! Well the only time I am free for a meeting is around three this afternoon. Does that work for you?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes of course. We'll be there at three. Thanks for calling!" Hotch hung up and set his phone back down.

 Then he turned around and picked Spencer up, twirling him. Spencer protested and started to hit his shoulder while laughing. 

"What?! What?!" 

"We have a meeting at three with the realtor for the apartment!" 

"Oh that's fantastic! Now am I going to have to get used to you picking me up?" Spencer joked.

Aaron smiled and put his lover down. Then he pushed him down onto the bed and climbed back on top of him. 

"Now where were we?" He asked as Spencer chuckled.

He smothered his fingers with lube and placed them near Spencer's entrance. Slowly he pushed the first one in, making sure to watch his genius' facial expressions. He pulled it out and slowly slid it back in. Keeping and increasing pace. When Spencer melted into the rhythm he added another finger and soon another. Once Spencer was pushing back on all three fingers Aaron removed them.

Spencer whined at the emptiness. Aaron slicked up his cock and slowly pushed into his lover. Spencer hissed at being so full. 

"You okay?" Aaron asked slowly pushing forward.

Spencer nodded his head. "Harder."

Aaron didn't need to be told twice as he pulled out and slammed back in. They set a brutal pace and soon Spencer was on the edge. 

"So.. mm..close.." He grunted in between trusts. Aaron reached in between them and started to pump Spencer's dick. A few strokes later and Reid was spilling over the edge.

"Fuck" Aaron exclaimed as Spencer clamped down on him and that was all it took for Aaron to release. 

Aaron fell onto the bed beside him panting. When they both go themselves under control again, Aaron got out of bed and carried Spencer to the shower. 

When they finished it was almost time to meat with the realtor. So they headed downtown to the apartment complex. 

 

* * *

 

When they arrived they were greeted with a bright colored lady who looked to be in her mid-sixties. They walked up to her and her name plate did in fact state that she was  **'Cathy! :D'**

Reid leaned over to Hotch, "She's like an older Garcia."

Aaron smirked, "I'm telling her that you said that."

Spencer hit his arm playfully. "Whatever."

"Hello! it's so nice to meet you two!" She said just a little bit to cheery. She hugged them both and they both tensed. "Oh you're just going to love this apartment! It has everything you could dream of!" 

They followed her up the stairs and into the apartment. It truly was beautiful. Open spaced and perfect for all of Spencer's books. 

"Wow.." Spencer said in awe.

"My thoughts exactly." Aaron said as he put his arm around his shoulder. 

"And there's a balcony!" Cathy added and Spencer made a longing noise. "Oh honey you can go look!" 

And just like that Spencer was gone. Both Hotch and Mrs. Harris laughed. 

"OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THE VIEW! AARON WE NEED THIS PLACE!!" Spencer yelled from the outdoors. 

Hotch laughed and made arrangements to look at the paperwork and set up a meeting to buy the apartment. 

* * *

 

 

Back at the hotel the two lovers spent the rest of the night planning things out. Spencer tried to bribe Aaron into getting a cat, and to his liking he won in the end. Aaron would just have to live with whatever feline they picked! 

 

**TBC**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed so far! Comment and Kudos!


End file.
